


Too Hot

by The_Dark_Angel_Has_Arrived



Series: Klance One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Angel_Has_Arrived/pseuds/The_Dark_Angel_Has_Arrived
Summary: Keith's at a restaurant waiting for his food when he sees his waiter.





	Too Hot

Keith was silently sitting in a corner booth at his favorite restaurant waiting for his food to come out. He played on his phone checking Instagram and Snapchat seeing that Pidge was up to no good once again. As he was looking at a video showing a cool knife trick, he saw his food come towards him, but that wasn’t the first thing he saw.

 

Keith saw the hottest guy ever carrying his food. Heat started to rush to his cheeks as he quickly put his phone away and tried to will the heat back down. When the waiter came to put his plate down, Keith tried to subtly peek at him. The waiter put his plate down and said. “Careful, the plate is hot too.”

 

Keith looked at him and asked, “Too?”

 

The waiter put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and made a sizzling noise. Keith froze and felt the heat crawl up his neck at an exceeding fast pace. The waiter smirked, and seemed happy with Keith’s reaction, and walked away leaving a blushing gay boy trying to calm down. Keith slowly eating his food still absorbing what the waiter had said to him. When he got his check after paying, he saw there was a little note at the bottom.

 

“Text me cutie~ (xxx) xxx-xxxx

                         - Lance~”


End file.
